thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
No.1 songs in New Perth on transmission of Peanuts Valentines
Here are the no1. songs on day of transmission of peanuts valentines specials in New Perth. List * 1975 - Uchiki na Aitsu - Candies * 1976- Haru Ichiban - Candies * 1977 - S.O.S - Pink Lady * 1978 - Tie between SouthPaw by Pink Lady and Hohoemi Gaeshi by Candies * 1979 - In the Navy - Village People * 1980 - Do Your Best - Pink Lady * 1981 - OH! - Pink Lady * 1982 - Dag Efter Dag - Chips (first non US & Japanese No.1 since tradition of Peanuts began in 1975) * 1983 - Yume-Koi-Bito - Miki Fujimura * 1984 - Cabochard - Yoshiko Tanaka * 1985 - Tie between La Det Swinge & Bra vibrationer * 1986 - "Wagon-lit" (βάγκον λι) performed by Polina. * 1987 - "Lass die Sonne in dein Herz- Wind * 1988 - Snoopy is Lame - Evil version of Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop * 1989 - Heisei Heisei Heisei - Same performers as 1988 * 1990 - "Bandido" - Azúcar Moreno * 1991 - "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" - C+C Music Factory * 1992 - "I'm Too Sexy" - Right Said Fred (announced days before the peanuts got run over by the olympics. Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown did not air that year. Instead, it was in protest of Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 92) * 1993 - "I Will Always Love You" - Whitney Houston * 1994 - "The Sign" - Ace of Base (announced days before the peanuts got run over by the olympics. Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown did not air that year. Instead, it was in protest of Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 94) * 1995 - "Creep" - TLC * 1996 - "One Sweet Day" - Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men * 1997 - "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) - Los Del Rio * 1998 - Theme song to Michu Bee & Friends (announced weeks before the peanuts got run over by the olympics. Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown did not air that year. Instead, it was in protest of Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 98. 1998 was the most recent year that the peanuts did not celebrate valentines on television) * 1999 - "...Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears * 2000 - "I Knew I Loved You" - Savage Garden * 2001 - "Ms. Jackson" - OutKast (last year Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown aired on CBS) * 2002 - SHAME ON AL QAEDA AND OSAMA! (first year Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown aired on ABC) * 2003 - "All I Have" - Jennifer Lopez featuring LL Cool J * 2004 - "Hey Ya!" - OutKast * 2005 - what a lame name (1st Japanese song since Heisei Heisei Heisei to have position, reason of song: cobaltville became lazytown. announced weeks before peanuts aired) * 2006 - "Check on It" - Beyoncé featuring Slim Thug * 2007 - "Irreplaceable"dagger - Beyoncé * 2008 - "Love in This Club" - Usher featuring Young Jeezy * 2009 - Fairytale - Alexander Rybak (same no.1 due to the events of the Inotoko episode be mine or you will burn) * 2010 - some inuit piece * 2011 - "Black and Yellow" - Wiz Khalifa * 2012 - Go Chan Pop - Kid-Friendly Panda * 2013 - You Know I Got Expelled: STRAIGHT VERSION - Astro Boy (NGC) * 2014 - NaNaNa - Nanana * 2015 - Heroes - Mans Zelmerlow * 2016 - Candies theme - Candies Category:Charts